Arieela
by Ambec21
Summary: A girl comes into Zim's life.
1. New girl

"No, you cant give me another student!" Miss Bitteres yelled at the fone in her hand. "The class is aredy full and they smell bad!" A bunch of screaming came from the fone. "Fine, send her down, I will get rid of Morla becaus he reminds me of a monky." The floor opened and Morla fell into the underground classroomz. Then the door opend and a girl walked in. She wore a light green shirt with dark green crop circles all over it and a short gren skirt. She also had green tights on with white circles and had light green boots. Her hair was waist length and had green tips. She had green eyeshadow on. "Hi I'm Arieela." she said, then sat wre Morla used to sid. Miss Bitters continud her lesson as though Arieela never came in. She leand over to Keef. "What are we learning?" she asked.

"World War II." he said back.

"And then Hitler ordered all the Jews into concentration camps to be slaves." Miss Bitters droned. "Some were not sutable so they killed them." Zim giggled. _It's just like what we did to the Vortians and the Screwheads._ he thought. Dib heard him and glared at him. Then the skool bell rung and all the kids ran out.

Zim went home and saw Gir crying. "Gir, why are you crying?"

"They cnacelled Avatar!"

"Nothey didn't, the seres ended."

"Oh. Katara and Ang's kiss was so beatiful!" Zim suddered at the meantion of kissing. He didn't understand why anyone would want to suck on someone else's lips. He tofok off his disguise and went downstairs to contact the Tallest. "Hello my Tallest! A new girl came today I'm pretty sure she's not Irken this time."

"O rly?" Purple asked.

"Ya rly, she didn't try to attack me."

"Well we can't talk too long, the Resisty hacked our communication signal and are probably listening to us right now." Red said.

"Oh, okay then. We don't want them knowing I'm here, they might try to kill me because I'm conquering Earth." Zim went back upstairs to see Gir watching Spongebob Shitpants. "Gir I thought I told you not to watch that, it only brings the raitings for it up and it's not good. Nothing is good on Nicktoons anymore."

"Yeah, I'm gonna watch the scary monkey show now."

"Good."

Zim then decided to go see what Arieela was doing because he wanted to make sure she wasn't Irken. He went to her house and gasped. There was a Sir with white glowing parts in her house!


	2. Natural born

Zim stared at the Sir. It said "You are an intruder and you need to go or else I will blow u up."

"But I don't want to!"

"Prepare to be blown up." The Sir fired a laser and he doged it, then shot a laser at it. The Sir unit doged and they fought until somone shouted at them, "Hey, what are you doing?" Zim looked up and saw a girl Irken with red eyes and antennae that were curly. She wore a short red uniform and long boots that went up 2 her knees. She was relly pretty. "Oh, you're that Zim kid from school. Wht are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you were Irken, and you are."

She gasped. "That means you're Irken too!" She hugged him. "I'm glad to see I'll have some helo!"

"With what?"

"Taking over the earth."

"No!" He yelled. "You're here for my mission! Like Tak!" Then he punced her and ran back home. "Gir, there's anonter Irken here, her name is Arieela!"

"That's a pretty name!"

"Gir, this is bad!" Zim didn't know wht to do. He wanteed to call the Tallest but thern the Resisty might come and get him and hold him hostage or something. "Gir, guard the base. I'm going to take a nap."

The door bell rung a few moments later. Gir opened the door and let Arieela in. She wint down into Zim's bedroom and woke him up. "HOW DID YU GET IN?" He yelled at her.

"Your robot let me in. Look, I just wanted to tell yoou I'm sorry. I just want to take ofver the earth to prove that natural borns are just as good as artificial borns."

"You're natural born?"

"Yes, my mom died when I was born and my dad was killed by Invader Larb for some stopid reasin."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know!"

"It's okay, I don't really tell other people that."

"So, what do you wanna do?"

"I dunno."

"Wanna go play tricks on the Dib?"

"Sure!"


	3. Tricks

Zim and Arieela got in his voodtruxer and fles to Dib's house. Zim gave her a fleshlight and went to one side of the house whioe she went to the other. Zim shined his light in the window,l and Dib ran over to that side of the house. "Dad Gaz goasts are xshinging lights into the window!"

"Shut up Dib, you're stupid!"

"There are no gaosts, son!"

Arieela shined her light in the window and Dib ran over there. "Now there doing it over here! FUUU!"

Zim and Arieela took turns taunding Dib until he gave up. They went back in the vootcruiser and Zim turned on the raido. "Were no strangers to love, u know da rrrules and so do I."

"WTF?" Zim said and kicked it.

"Puddi puudi puudi puudi..."

Zim kicked it again and Gir fell out. "Hi master!"

"WTF were you doing? Get back to the base!"

"But you're going to the base too."

"Oh, oh, yueah."

They flue back. When they were in the hanger Zim said "Arieela I have something to sho u."

"Where is it?"

"It's in my roo, come on I'll show u."


End file.
